The Runner
The Runner starts with Shawn Gordon getting a call from his crush, Jackie Eden. She tells him that she has been kidnapped by mobsters. However, he suddenly gets a call from her cousin, Charles "Chuck" Manning. He tells Shawn to execute Dave Wilson , the owner of Wilson's Garage. He then rescues Jackie after meeting up with James "Jimmy" Finster and Carl Ashton. However, Shawn is forced with Carl and Jimmy to execute the gang members that took Jackie hostage, Shawn then releases Carl and Chuck from prison after they were taken due to them being part of the recent hostage situation at Lakewood Speedway, a go-kart track near the outskirts of the city. They then head to Hunter Park, where they meet with Robert Kenton, who shoots Jimmy, wounding him. Shawn and Chuck chase Robert, who is then stopped when he crashes into a tree just after leaving the park. Chuck shoots and kills him, but, then the cops arrive, and Jackie and Carl flee while Jimmy is taken to the hospital. Meanwhile, Jackie is taken by Edward Hills, who tries to execute Chuck. Shawn blows a major part of the building up, and then saves Jackie from the building after executing Edward. Jackie and Chuck then drive to Carl's mansion, where they decide to stay. Shawn and Carl go to Lakewood Speedway, where they meet with Felix Headwin, who tries to bribe them into killing a man who had stolen his jewelery just a week before. They then execute him, but, are pursued by his bodyguards. They evade them, but, find Jimmy's apartment, which has been set on fire. They call and tell Jackie, who they meet at the emergency room to break the news to him. They find out that he can't be seen at the moment, and they then witness a drive-by shooting, in which three children are killed along with two other mobsters. Shawn chases the killer, but, gets caught in Hanwood Forest, where he finally meets up with Luis Hernandez, who takes him hostage.When Chuck arrives, he is killed by one of Luis's men. Jackie then kills all of his men, and holds him hostage in a walk-in closet while Carl unties Shawn and sets him free. They then get into the room, where they find Jackie unconscious on the floor lying in a pool of blood. They grab her gun, and execute Luis while he lays injured with a gunshot wound to the chest on the floor. They then take Jackie outside, where they witness a plane crash just yards from them. They rescue long-time prisoner Jason Stenguire, who was convicted of manslaughter 23 years ago. He walks over to Jackie, who wakes up and they discuss what to do next. Shawn then gets a call that Jimmy is fine and can be seen, but the number is unknown. He then heads off while Jackie falls unconscious again while witnessing Carl execute Jason. The final moments show, from Jackie's point of view as she falls unconscious, Carl tell Jason that he deserves to die, and, just as the screen falls black, we hear a gunshot. From then-on, it is free-play throughout the city. Characters Shawn Gordon - A man who is constantly being pursued by the police while rescuing people while dressed as the superhero: The Runner. Jacqueline "Jackie" Eden - Shawn's love and former enemy. She frequently saves him from his troubles from the missions that he gets himself into. Charles "Chuck" Manning - Self-made business owner and millionaire, who eventually was wounded during a riot and has been in the crime business ever since. James "Jimmy" Finster, Jr. - Acquitted for manslaughter during the 1992 Los Angeles Riots; has been hunting down Los Evans's biggest criminals. Was a police officer for 10 years before retiring. Carl Edwin Ashton - Former computer technician; turned himself into a mobster after being wounded by accident by The Runner after 9/11. Robert Kenton - Former convicted bank robber; has been trying to kill The Runner since he took out many of his men during a hostage situation in 1996. Felix Headwin - One of the biggest mobsters in Los Evans, who has professional boxers as bodyguards. He is killed because of his jewelery which is always falling into the wrong hands. Luis Hernandez - Convicted of kidnapping six children and handing them over to The Runner after brutally beating them and torturing them; has been chasing after The Runner for 15 years. Jason Stenguire - Convicted of various crimes in the last 32 years; has been on the run for the last 18 years after killing several of his family members at a family reunion.